doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
074 - Planet of the Spiders
thumb|190px Planet of the Spiders ist der 74. aus 6 Teilen bestehende Handlungsbogen der Serie Doctor Who und beendete die 11. Staffel. Handlung Sarah wird von Mike Yates eingeladen, ihn in einem buddhistischen Meditationszentrum zu besuchen, in dem er nun lebt, nachdem er UNIT verlassen musste. Eine Gruppe Leute dort, geführt von einem Mann, der Lupton genannt wird, missbrauchen die Meditationsrituale, um Kontakt mit einer starken außerirdischen Macht aufzunehmen, die sich als riesige Spinne manifestiert. Die Spinne ist ein Abgesandter des regierenden Rates des Planeten Metebelis III und beauftragt, den Blauen Kristall zurückzuholen, den der Doctor vor einiger Zeit dort gefunden und seiner damaligen Begleiterin Jo geschenkt hatte. Der Doctor und Sarah reisen nach Metebelis III um den dortigen menschlichen Kolonisten, bei ihrem Versuch zu helfen die dort herrschende Spinnenspezies zu stürzen. Sie kehren dann mit der TARDIS zur Erde zurück. Der Doctor erkennt den Abt des Meditationszentrums als K'anpo wieder, der einst sein Lehrer war. K'anpo veranlasst seinen früheren Schüler, noch einmal nach Metebelis III zu reisen, wo der Aufruhr der Menschen endgültig gescheitert ist. Er erbittet eine Audienz bei der Großen Einen - eine sehr große mutierte Spinne, die von den anderen verehrt wird - und bietet ihr den Kristall an. Die Große Eine benutzt ihn um ein Kristallgitter zu vollenden, mit dem sie ihre Geisteskraft bis ins Unendliche steigern will. Stattdessen wird sie jedoch von der steigende Energie getötet. Die anderen Spinnen sterben auch, während ihr Berg explodiert. K'anpo ist unterdessen bei dem Versuch, Yates vor einem Angriff der Spinnen zu retten, ums Leben gekommen, die das Meditationszentrum kontrollierten, aber er wird in der Form seines Assistenten Cho Je wiedergeboren, der in Wirklichkeit die nächste Regeneration von ihm gewesen ist. Einige Wochen später, kehrt die TARDIS mit dem Doctor an Bord, ins UNIT-Hauptquartier zurück. Die tödliche Strahlung aus der Höhle des "Großen Einen" hat eine katastrophale Wirkung auf ihn entfaltet, doch K'anpo erscheint und mit seiner Hilfe kann der Doctor regenerieren. Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *Jo Grant schickt dem Doctor ein Päckchen - darin befindet sich der Blaue Kristall, den er ihr in The Green Death schenkte. *Der Doctor besuchte Metebelis III bereits zuvor, bevor der Planet von Menschen kolonisiert wurde (The Green Death. *''Bessie'' und das Whomobile kommen zum Einsatz. *Der Doctor vergleicht Bentons Kaffeekochkünste mit denen von Elisabeth Pepys. *Der Doctor erwähnt, Harry Houdini hätte ihn die Kunst der Entfesselung gelehrt. *Tommy liest ein Gedicht von William Blake. *Der Brigadier telefoniert mit Sullivan, einem UNIT-Mitarbeiter, ohne dass dieser persönlich auftritt. *Clegg erkennt, dass der Brigadier seine Armbanduhr von einer Frau namens Doris erhielt. Lethbridge-Stewart scheint davon etwas peinlich berührt. Nach seiner Pensionierung ist er dann mit Doris verheiratet (Battlefield). *Die Identität des Eremiten, von dem der Doctor in The Time Monster erzählte, wird in dieser Episode aufgedeckt *Am Ende der Folge regeneriert der Doctor zum vierten Doctor. Erstmals wird in der Serie der Begriff Regeneration verwendet und als natürlicher biologischer Prozess beschrieben. Außerdem wird erstmals gezeigt, das Time Lords auch ihr ethnisches Erscheinungsbild ändern können: während K'anpo vor seinem Tod ein europäisches Aussehen hat, besitzt er danach ein eher asiatisches. *Aufgrund der Erfahrungen dieser Episode haben andere Inkarnationen des Doctors Angst vor Spinnen: der Fünfte Doctor in Light at the End of the Tunnel und der Achte Doctor in The Scarlet Empress. *Im Roman Love and War wird erwähnt, der Dritte Doctor habe insgesamt zehn Jahre im Zeit-Vortex verbracht, bevor er zum Sterben zu UNIT zurückkehrte. Hinter den Kulissen *Die kurzzeitig seltsam goldene Farbe des silbernen Autos des Doctors entsteht dadurch, dass die silberne Lackierung von selbigen den gelben Hintergrund für den Hintergrundeffekt reflektiert hat. *Die Dreharbeiten von Planet of the Spiders und Robot haben sich teilweise überlappt, was nicht nur zu der ungewöhnlichen Situation führte, dass zwei verschiedene Schauspieler regulär den Doctor gespielt haben (was z.B. der Unterschied zu Folgen wie The Three Doctors ist); sondern auch, dass andere Schauspieler zwischen den Sets hin und her laufen und den Text für zwei vollkommen verschiedene Handlungsbögen lernen mussten. *Ursprünglich war ein Auftritt des Masters für diese Episode geplant, zu dem es aber nach Roger Delgados Tod dann nicht kam. Sein Part wurde im Drehbuch von Lupton übernommen. Delgado hatte bei den Dreharbeiten zu Frontier in Space angekündigt, für eine letzte Episode zur Verfügung zu stehen. en:Planet of the Spiders (TV story) es:Planet of the Spiders fr:Planet of the Spiders Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Stories (Dritter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Sarah Jane Smith) Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 1974 Kategorie:Stories (Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Steward) Kategorie:Stories (John Benton) Kategorie:Stories (Mike Yates) Kategorie:Stories (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Stories (1970er Jahre)